Video compression methods reduce the bandwidth and storage requirements of digital video signals in applications such as high-definition television, video-on-demand, and multimedia communications. Moreover, video compression is useful for transmission of broadcast, satellite, and cable television signals as evident in satellite up-link technology where multiple compressed digital video channels can be transmitted over one transponder instead of just one analog video channel.
Digital video compression methods work by exploiting data redundancy in a video sequence (i.e., a sequence of digitized pictures). There are two types of redundancies exploited in a video sequence, namely, spatial and temporal, as is the case in existing video coding standards. A description of these standards can be found in the following publications, which are hereby incorporated herein by reference: (1) ISO/IEC International Standard IS 11172-2, “Information technology—Coding of moving pictures and associated audio for digital storage media at up to about 1.5 Mbits/s—Part 2: video,” 1993; (2) ITU-T Recommendation H-262 (1996): “Generic coding of moving pictures and associated audio information: Video,” (ISO/IEC 13818-2); (3) ITU-T Recommendation H.261 (1993): “Video codec for audiovisual services at p×64 kbits/s”; (4) Draft ITU-T Recommendation H.263 (1995): “Video codec for low bitrate communications.”
One of the most important standards developed by the Moving Pictures Expert Group (MPEG) is the MPEG-2 standard (ISO/IEC 13818-2). The video specification of MPEG-2 uses three predominant picture types: Intra frames (I frames), Predictive frames (P frames), and bi-directional frames (B frames). I frames are compressed by exploiting the internal spatial redundancy of each macroblock independently of reference pictures. The first picture of a picture sequence is an I frame. P frames are pictures in which macroblocks can be compressed by predicting their value from a past reference picture. A past reference picture is a picture, either an I or another P frame that is to be reconstructed and displayed prior to the current picture.
Information in past reference pictures is used to predict macroblocks in P or B frames. Each macroblock in a P frame potentially references a 16×16 pixel region in the reconstructed past reference picture. Thus a P frame demands more bus bandwidth to decompress than an I frame since the video decoder potentially needs to access data corresponding to a 16×16 pixel region or two 16×8 pixel regions from the reference picture stored in memory. P frames consume more memory to decompress than I frames since the past reference picture must be stored during decompression in memory.
If each macroblock in a 720×480 P frame is motion compensated and each pixel in memory is stored on average as 1.5 bytes, then at 30 pictures per second, the bus bandwidth requirement to retrieve 16×16 predictor blocks is 15,520,000 bytes per second. However, if each macroblock is encoded with two 16×8 block predictors, depending on the organization of data in memory, the bus bandwidth consumed is potentially doubled to 31,140,000 bytes per second. For Phase Alternate Line (PAL) compressed pictures more bus bandwidth is consumed since the picture resolution is 720×576.
If each macroblock in a 720×480 B frame is motion compensated, the bus bandwidth requirement to retrieve two 16×16 predictor blocks is 31,140,000 bytes per second. If each macroblock is encoded with four 16×8 block predictors, the bus bandwidth consumed is potentially doubled to 62,280,000 bytes per second. However, not all pictures in an MPEG-2 stream are B frames. For PAL compressed pictures more bus bandwidth is consumed since the picture resolution is 720×576. Each picture decompressed by the video decoder is written to a picture buffer in media memory. Thus, writing the reconstruction of each decompressed picture to memory consumes a bus bandwidth of 15,520,000 bytes per second.
Video decompression requires a relatively large amount of memory and use of other resources. Therefore, consumer devices such as television set-top devices that feature limited memory and bus bandwidth, for example, may not have the ability to present other media, such as high resolution graphics, simultaneously with video. As a result, the generation and display of media graphics are often compromised. For example, an electronic program guide that is presented along-side a reduced video screen may have to be generated and stored in memory at a lower spatial resolution and/or lower color bit-depth since there may not be enough memory and/or bus bandwidth resources to accommodate video decompression as well as a high resolution graphics presentation. As a result, there is a need for a system and method for managing resources of a video processing system in a more efficient and/or effective manner.